Technical Field
The technique of the present disclosure relates to a far side airbag device for a vehicle that is provided in the side support portion that is at the vehicle transverse direction central side of a seatback of a vehicle seat.
Related Art
In the airbag device (side airbag device) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-051557, an airbag bag body has a inflating region that receives a supply of gas from an inflator and expands, and a non-inflating region. An opening is formed at the non-inflating region. A tether that is inserted-through this opening is connected to the rear end portion and the front end portion of the airbag bag body. The locus of expansion of the airbag bag body is controlled by this tether. This airbag bag body is, for example, housed within the side support portion that is at the vehicle transverse direction central side of a seatback, and expands and deploys to the exterior of the side support portion while rupturing a planned rupture portion that is installed at the side support portion.
Because the above-described airbag bag body is a structure of a large volume that can protect the region from the head portion to the abdominal portion of a vehicle occupant, the rise in the internal pressure of the airbag bag body is slow when the output of the inflator is low. Therefore, there is the possibility that the planned rupture portion will not rupture at the appropriate timing and the inflation and expansion of the airbag bag body will be delayed, and the possibility that the airbag bag body will burst within the side support portion. Further, due to there being dispersion in the position where the planned rupture portion starts to rupture, there is also the possibility that the expansion behavior of the airbag bag body will be unstable. When merely the output of the inflator is increased as a countermeasure for preventing this, the high-pressure airbag bag body expands and deploys from the side support portion, which affects the performance of protecting a vehicle occupant who is positioned at an improper position that is the inflation/expansion region of the airbag bag body (the so-called OOP performance).